Proposed
by Tamae Chiyoko
Summary: Pair : MuraMido
1. Chapter 1

Proposed

Pertengahan musim dingin dan sebentar lagi Chistmas Eve, dimana setiap pasangan menghabiskan waktunya bersama di hari itu. Begitu juga bagi pasangan pemuda berambut ungu dan hijau, Murasakibara Atsushi dan Midorima Shintarou. Berjalan berduaan sambil berpegangan tangan, mereka tidak peduli dengan omongan orang-orang begitu melihat dua laki-laki sedang berpegangan tangan mesra. Tetapi, mereka tetap tidak peduli terutama Murasakibara yang menganggap bahwa dia ingin memperlihatkan pada dunia, Midorima Shintarou adalah miliknya seorang.

Sementara, Midorima yang sebenarnya sedikit malu hanya bisa menuruti kemauan sang kekasih yang dia kencani semenjak SMP di Teiko.  
>"Atsushi, tidak biasanya kau mengajakku kencan malam ini, dan kau juga datang ke Tokyo tanpa memberitahuku. Kupikir kencan kita pas Christman Eve…."<br>Murasakibara tidak berkata apa-apa dan Midorima merasa kalau Murasakibara masih marah padanya karena beberapa hari yang lalu mereka berdua berjanji akan kencan juga membeli hadiah natal untuk keduanya nanti.

Tetapi, Murasakibara membatalkan janjinya karena ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan. Pada akhirnya Midorima pun membeli hadiah yang kebetulan ditemani oleh Takao, dan Murasakibara yang melihat kekasihnya pergi dengan orang lain langsung salah paham.  
>"A-Atsushi, aku kan sudah minta maaf padamu kalau waktu itu salah paham dan sebenarnya aku dan Takao hanya kebetulan bertemu dan aku juga tidak tahu kalau kau sudah menyelesaikan urusanmu tanpa memberitahuku dulu."<p>

Murasakibara pun masih diam dan tentu ini membuat Midorima kehilangan kesabarannya.  
>"Se-setidaknya kalau orang sedang berbicara denganmu, dijawab! Dasar Atsushi baka!Aku sudah meminta maaf padamu berkali-kali dan aku juga sudah menjelaskan semuanya tapi kau masih saja bertingkah kekanakan!"<p>

Murasakibara yang melihat wajah kekasih hijaunya terlihat seperti ingin menangis, langsung memeluknya di tengah publik.  
>"Baka Midochin… Aku sudah memaafkanmu, kau seharusnya tahu kalau aku tidak bisa terus marah pada pacarku yang tsundere ini." Murasakibara pun tersenyum lalu mencium kening Midorima.<br>"D-dareka tsundere nanodayo?!"ucap Midorima dengan kesal campur wajahnya yang mulai memerah dan Murasakibara hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Midochin, diam dan dengarkan aku sejenak."  
>Murasakibara berlutut di hadapan Midorima dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru kecil berwarna merah.<br>"Selama ini, pria yang kucintai selalu mengomel dan memarahiku jika aku salah memegang sumpit, terlalu banyak makan, juga sampai dengan mengutarakan perasaannya dengan jujur atau bisa kusebut tsundere. Tapi, itu adalah yang kusukai dari dirimu, Midochin. Itulah yang terus membuatku semakin cinta denganmu, tak peduli kau selalu memarahiku."

Midorima tidak bisa menahan air matanya begitu Murasakibara membuka kotak merah yang isinya sebuah cincin yang bersinar.  
>"Midorima Shintarou, bolehkah aku memberikan seluruh hidup dan cintaku padamu untuk mencintaimu selamanya?"<p>

Murasakibara meramalnya di bawah turunnya salju, Midorima tahu selama ini Murasakibara selalu manja dan kekanakan tetapi dia sangat mencintainya. Midorima pun mengangguk senang dan Murasakibara tersenyum sambil memasangkan cincin ke jari manis Midorima lalu mencium tangannya.

"Ahh, aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu, Atsushi." Midorima menyelimuti leher Murasakibara dengan sebuah syal garis-garis berwarna ungu dan hijau, sesuai dengan warna mereka berdua.  
>"Mi-Midochin, i-ini…"<br>"Waktu itu aku sedikit bingung memilih hadiah untukmu dan Takao membantuku memilih, dia juga berpikir kalau syal ini cocok untukmu, makanya aku membelinya."

"Aku senang sekali, Midochin. Arigatou!"Murasakibara mencium kekasihnya tepat di bibir.  
>"B-baka!Jangan di tempat seperti ini, Atsushi!"<br>"Iya, Midochin. Begitu kita pulang nanti, kita lakukan lebih dari ciuman tadi."Murasakibara tersenyum lembut ke Midochin-nya yang tsundere.  
>"Omae wa… Baka…Nanodayo…."<p>

Wajah Midorima semakin memerah dan bersandar di dada bidang Murasakibara yang hangat. Tapi, di dalam hatinya, Midorima sangat senang sekali. Malam itu adalah malam yang terbaik dan terindah bagi Midorima maupun Murasakibara.


	2. Chapter 2

Pregnant

Begitu keluar dari toilet, Midorima melihat keadaan sekitar rumah memastikan tidak ada sosok Murasakibara. Setelah memeriksa beberapa ruangan, Midorima berpikir kalau Murasakibara mungkin sedang pergi keluar berbelanja. Midorima pun bernafas lega.

"Are, Midochin, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!" Midorima terkejut dan buru-buru menyembunyikan benda putih yang ia pegang dari toilet tadi.  
>"A-Atsushi… Dari mana saja kau?!"tanya Midorima gugup.<br>"Aku tadi sedang belanja beli maiubo. Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau sembunyikan itu, Midochin?"tanya Murasakibara yang sadar Midorima menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakangnya.

"B-bukan apa-apa…" Wajah Midorima memerah.  
>"Wajahmu tidak menunjukkan semuanya. Ayolah, Midochin. Perlihatkan padaku apa yang kau sembunyikan. Bahkan jika itu sampai majalah porno, aku tidak akan marah padamu."<br>Murasakibara semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke Midorima, hal ini jelas membuat Midorima menjadi gugup dan terdesak.

"Tu-tunggu, Atsushi… Sungguh, ini bukan apa-apa."  
>Karena sudah terdesak oleh sang kekasih yang tingginya hampir sama dengan kulkas di dapur, akhirnya menyerah dan memperlihatkan benda yang disembunyikannya dan benda itu ternyata adalah sebuah alat tes kehamilan.<p>

"M-Midochin… Apa maksudnya ini?"tanya Murasakibara tidak menyangka apa yang dilihatnya.  
>"Dilihat juga pasti sudah tahu kan? Tubuhku terasa tidak enak jadi aku periksa di toilet dan… Aku tidak menyangkan bakal seperti jadinya."jawab Midorima berusaha tidak menatap wajah Murasakibara untuk menutupi rasa malunya.<br>"Midochin…Ini…Positif?!"tanya Murasakibara yang masih tidak menyangka dengan hasil dari alat tes kehamilan itu.  
>"Atsushi, pasti ada salah dengan alat itu, ditambah lagi, laki-laki tidak mungkin hamil. Be-berikan itu padaku!"<p>

"Ini tidak mungkin salah, Midochin. Kau positif sedang hamil! Ahh… Midochin, aku senang sekali!"tanpa menghiraukan jawab Midorima barusan, Murasakibara pun memeluk Uke-nya yang berambut hijau dengan begitu bahagia karena dia akan menjadi seorang ayah.

"A-Atsushi… K-kau berat…"  
>"Midochin, aku senang sekali!Akhirnya kerja keras kita membuahkan hasil juga."<br>Wajah Midorima kembali memerah dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidangnya Murasakibara.  
>"B-baka… Jangan katakan itu dengan terus terang dong!"<p>

"Tapi aku senang sekali, Midochin. Aku akan menjadi Papa dan Midochin akan jadi Mama. Hehehe. Midomama."ucap Murasakibara sambil tersenyum lalu mencium kening Midorima.  
>"S-siapa yang Midomama nanodayo!"<br>Meskipun berkata begitu, dalam hati, Midorima juga merasa sangat senang.


End file.
